I Will Return
by Mario013
Summary: One year from today Godzilla will rampage through American and Japanese theathers once again. Mini story I wrote just to celebrate. :D


**Hello, Godzilla Fans! Mario013 here, aand with a new mini fanfics. So, today is May 14 , which means there there's exactly one year left until the American Godzilla film is released. Yeah, I (for some reason) got excited, so I decided to type something random about Godzilla XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy:**

**I will Return**

**By Mario013**

Blood was streaming from the monster's neck. The city was now a wasteland. Fires and explosions were everywhere. But the wailing and screams of people and the noise of jets flying by could not drown the eerie cry that came suddenly. The monster watched as the demon rose from where it had fallen. The monster roared in annoyance and disbelief as the demon gave another eerie cry.

King Ghidorah was still alive. His right-wing had a large hole in it where it was hit by Kiryu's Absolute Zero cannon. It's left head was missing. Loose skin and scales dangled from his right calf. There was three small gashes in his chest where Godzilla successfully ripped through his skin with his claws.

The monster Godzilla was just as bad. His entire left arm was gone, he had one deeper gash created by King Ghidorah in his chest, several of his dorsal fins were missing, and he also had a deeper gash on the right side of his neck.

King Ghidorh gave a war cry followed by Godzilla's own war cry. The two monsters charged at each other, ready to fight to the death! King Ghidorah realesed his gravity bolts at Godzilla. The King of the Monsters roared in pain and anger, for the bolts hit him were the gash in his chest was. Blue rays travelled rapidly around Godzilla's body before the king released an atomic blast at King Ghidorah. Unfortunately, Ghidorah released two more blast from his remaining heads. The beams collided, and for half a minute it stay this. The beams from the two Daikaiju continued to the hit each other, until finally Godzilla made a fatal mistake and stepped closer to Ghidorah, which resulted in Godzilla's left foot sinking into a subway tunnel, causing the king to fall over on his left side. King Ghidorah took advantage of this and blasted his gravity bolts at Godzilla as he came closer to the king. Godzilla yelp in pain and tried to get up with his only arm, but King Ghidorah had already reached Godzilla and kicked the dinosaur in his face. The king rolled over, and Ghidorah continued to release gravity bolts at Godzilla's weak points while kicking at him. Godzilla felt himself dying. King Ghidorah was killing him. He knew the end was near for him...

Just then there came an all to familiar roar, followed by another roar from another monster. King Ghidorah turned around and saw Kiryu and Anguirus, side by side, facing the demon. Anguirus had just arrived, while Kiryu had suffered a great deal of damage from a recent battle with Ghidorah. Kiryu pointed his two arms at Ghidorah, releasing red lasers from his cannons. Ghidorah smirked and released two gravity bolts from his mouths. Unfortunately for Kiryu, the bolts hit an exposed part on his neck. The last thing caught on the mech's cameras was Ghidorah roaring in victory...

Anguirus watch in horror as Kiryu's head fell to the Earth. The monster roared and charged at King Ghidorah, for he was still celebrating his victory. Anguirus kept at Ghidorah and sank his teeth into Ghidorah's middle neck. Ghidorah roared not in pain but in annoyance. With his left head he grabbed Anguirus by his crown and threw him onto his back. Anguirus roared, and King Ghidorah flew up and landed on the dinosaur crushing the dinosaur underneath his weight. Anguirus roared in pain and King Ghidorah cried with pleasure. That's when a blue blast hit Ghidorah's back, and the demon was thrown off of Anguirus.

"AAAAARRROOOOAAAARRR!"roared Godzilla. He had gotten up and was ready to fight. King Ghidorah picked himself up and turned to face the King of the Monsters. Anguirus shook his head and got up. He ran over to Godzilla's side and faced Ghidorah. Godzilla and Anguirus roared together. King Ghidorah roared. For a minute all the surviving humans looked at the three monsters. Suspense was in the air. King Ghidorah roared followed by Godzilla and Anguirus's own roars. Ghidorah's left and middle opened wide as a yellow light came from them. Godzilla's dorsal fins glowed a bright orange, and the king opened his mouth as a red light came from it. The monsters stared at each other, waiting for the opponent to make it's move. Suddenly Anguirus charged at King Ghidorah. The demon smirked and released his bolts at the dinosaur. Clever Anguirus curled into a ball and dodged the bolts.

Godzilla made his move.

His red spiral atomic blast escaped his mouth and hit Ghidorah directly in the chest. King Ghidorah roared in pain, horror, confusion, and anger. He lost to the true King of the Monsters. The demon gave one final cry before bursting into flames and exploded. Godzilla and Anguirus roared together in victory. The war was over. The human cheered.

Godzilla and Anguirus headed for the sea. Their job was done. They hadsaved the Earth once again.

But as they swam, Godzilla knew that one day he would return to protect the Earth once more.

I will return, he thought.

**Like I said, it was short. It was also rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it at least. See you later, fan fiction readers! ; )**


End file.
